


White Light

by AceAntagonist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: Victor’s eyes focused in on him slowly before the blonde spoke.“Wha-Wait, who are you? Did the doctor send you?” Yuuri only smiled at him as Victor looked him up and down.“Wow, Okay you,“ he paused to draw out the ‘you’ and poke Yuuri on the cheek playfully, “are eye candy. You’re so beautiful, you must be a model or something, right?”Yuuri reached up to take hold of Victor’s hand again, “N-no, I’m Yuuri and I’m your husband.”





	

White light.

It surrounded him like a blanket of snow until he felt like he was drowning.

Finally, the man opened his eyes only to be met with a fiery ache. Piercing through his head and kept his body feeling heavy, forcing it into submission. Eventually, he was able to take in his surroundings through squinted blue eyes. The room was white and beige, a window overlooking the city was to his left and a chair sat by his left as well. He attempted to get up but was pushed down by a…doctor?

“You’re awake! Oh, I must check to see…” the man quickly grabbed few of his tools to look into blue’s eyes as well as various other body parts. Finally, the man stopped before speaking once again.

“I will be back momentarily, sir. I have someone who needs to see you!”

Before the blue eyed man could speak the doctor scampered out, leaving the former to his thoughts.

Where was he?

And better yet WHO was he?

Before he could dwell on it more, he felt his eyes closing before darkness overtook him

-

Yuuri couldn’t believe it; he would finally get to see Victor! It had been three months and there had been no sign of him awaking yet. Everyone had told him to give up, but he just ignored them. If there was a chance he would get to see Victor alive and well, then he would fight with everything he had.

The doctor led him into Victor’s room, yet Yuuri was dismayed to find Victor still asleep. Tears pooled in his eyes and he spun around to face the doctor.

“I though you said he was awake?”

The doctor, Dr.Petrov, just bit his lip before walking over to the blonde and doing a few diagnostic checks.

“He was; I think that it was just a bit too much. He should awaken again shortly, just be patient. Do you have any other questions or concerns?”

“Do you think- that is…will there be any long lasting affects?”

Dr.Petrov seemed to hesitate before answering, “Due to the head trauma he suffered, it is possible that he may develop amnesia. There is no certainty, but I think it’s best that you prepare for any worst case scenario. If this does happen, I would suggest to try being supportive as to not stress him or cause any other symptoms to worsen. That being said, I am going to give you a moment to digest this news, call me in if you need anything or when he wakes.” Dr. Petrov spoke, his words cutting straight through Yuuri, and the former could already feel the beginnings of panic spread through him like wildfire.

Yuuri’s eyes widened before he slumped down into the chair beside his beloved. He had hardly left it since he first brought Victor to the hospital. Yuuri shook his head, signaling for the doctor to leave. Once he did, Yuuri reached out to hold Victor’s hand before tears started to fall. 

He didn’t want to be patient anymore.

-

Yuuri had finally started to calm down enough to tell a few of their close friends what was happening before a groan startled him. The black haired man froze, not daring to believe that luck could finally be on his side. Though when he looked up, Yuuri almost cried as blue eyes stared up at him questioningly. Yuuri yelled for the doctor before looking back towards Victor.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.”

Victor’s eyes focused in on him slowly before the blonde spoke.

“Wha-Wait, who are you? Did the doctor send you?” Yuuri only smiled at him as Victor looked him up and down.

“Wow, Okay you,“ he paused to draw out the ‘you’ and poke Yuuri on the cheek playfully, “are eye candy. You’re so beautiful, you must be a model or something, right?”

Yuuri reached up to take hold of Victor’s hand again, “N-no, I’m Yuuri and I’m your husband.” 

To prove it, Yuuri raised his hand, showing off the dazzling ring to his husband. Victor scrunched his brows before disbelief took over his face.

“We’re married!?” Yuuri could only nod.

Victor was looking at him with wide eyes, the blue looking almost transparent due to the sunlight shining though.

“I have to say, I must be very lucky to have gotten gifted with someone like you.”

Yuuri blushed and smiled. Even with his memories of them both gone, his husband was super sweet. Yuuri leaned forward to press a chaste kiss onto the side of his lover’s cheek.

“I think it’s the other way around, dear.” Yuuri found himself murmuring, a smile creeping onto his face. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to cope with this, but at least Victor still acted the same. He didn’t think he could deal with it if his husband forgot him without giving them another chance.

The doctor suddenly barged into the room, a bright smile on his face. “Ah, I see your husband has awoken! See, no need to worry Mr. Nikiforov, everything will only get better from here, I’m sure,” he paused and pushed a strand of brown hair back before holding up his clipboard and speaking, “I would like to ask your husband a few questions, if that’s okay?” Yuuri nodded.

“First, are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?”

Victor seemed to mull it over, “My head hurts, and I am very hungry.”

“Oh! Let me just…” Dr. Petrov trailed of and pressed the intercom, calling up some food to the two men. After that he quickly turned back to the room’s other occupants, though mostly Victor, “Food will be here shortly. Now, where is it on your head?”

Victor raised his hand and motioned towards the front of his head, then paused and pointed towards the back as well. Dr. Petrov nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. 

“Is that all?”

Yuuri saw Victor bite his lip before he spoke in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“Will my memories return?” Yuuri felt a rush of affection and stroked his husband’s hand. The other man sighed and squeezed his hand.

“That, I am afraid, I cannot know. You may get them back, or you may not. I’ve heard stories and dealt with many people with your condition, yet it differentiates. My personal advice would be to make new memories. Fill in the blank spaces and enjoy yourself. If your memories do not return, then at least you will still have the new ones.” Dr. Petrov said, his voice reassuring. 

Finally, Yuuri spoke up, “When can I take him home?”

“Well, I need to do a few more test, check on your husband’s nervous system and other important body functions. If he passes then you should be able to take him home tomorrow, or the next day at the latest. Now, I am going to report back to the other doctors and tell them what is going on. Mr. Nikiforov, why don’t you go home and get some rest?”

Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t want to leave, yet he also didn’t want to be here another restless night. Finally, Yuuri found himself nodding before turning to Viktor.

“I will be back tomorrow to pick you up. Just…wait for me, okay?”

Victor seemed to sense how tense Yuuri had become as he smiled and reached out an arm, beckoning Yuuri to hug him. They embraced before Victor spoke, “I will wait for you, just as you have waited for me, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled brightly and gave his lover one last kiss on the cheek before turning tail and leaving the room. He never thought that the clean smell of the hospital would become so reassuring, yet it had. Victor was alive and safe and coming home tomorrow.

Wait, Tomorrow?! 

Yuuri picked up his pace. He needed to buy groceries and clean their house before he would let his lover near it.

Finally, things could be normal.


End file.
